


Heavenly Chocolates

by Capotian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolatier!Cas contractor!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capotian/pseuds/Capotian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT from Palominopup (if you haven't read her stuff yet, you must!):<br/>Cas just finished an extensive apprenticeship with a Belgium chocolatier. Now, back in the States, he is ready to open Heavenly Chocolates. The only problem is the building he bought needs extensive renovations.<br/>The black pickup rumbled into the slot next to Cas’ motorcycle. The man that got out wore tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt. He wore a toolbelt and carried a clipboard. “You the guy opening the candy store?”<br/>When the contractor bent over to run his tape measure over the old wainscoting, Cas’ couldn’t help but notice the way his ass filled out those jeans.<br/>Photoset courtesy of Palominopup</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://imgur.com/W7cY9VN"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel woke filled with both excitement and trepidation. After spending a long time in Belgium, studying under one of the best chocolatier’s in the world, his dream of owning his own chocolate shop is almost a reality. That’s what made him so excited, his dream is almost a _fait accompli_ , almost a reality. The building, though, needs so much work. This aspect makes him more than just a little nervous, he wants everything about the shop to be absolutely perfect. His brother, Balthazar, who is also his real estate agent, he recommended a company called “Winchester Bros.” to do the much needed renovations. Apparently, they are the best. Castiel spent a great deal of time making sketches of every single room in the shop, to give the contractors an overview of how he wanted the shop to look like in the end. Balthazar has been acting as Castiel’s liaison with the Winchester Bros., faxing over the sketches and helping out with the work contract. Today, Castiel is to meet up with the Winchester Bros. at the shop to go through the building and the sketches he has drawn up. Castiel has poured a lot of heart and soul into those sketches, and is really nervous what the contractors think of them. He silently hopes that these brothers are not a couple of crotchety old men and that he will be able to get along with them. Balthazar has assured him they are “cool guys’, but he says that about pretty much everyone he does business with. Castiel’s phone rings, rousing him from his thoughts.

“Hey, Zar.”

“Hey yourself, Cassy, ready to meet the contractors this morning?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Really hoping Balthazar didn’t catch on to his nervousness.

“Oh, Cassy, don’t be nervous,” of course Balthazar knows Castiel far too well, “the Winchester’s are really great guys, honestly. Do you want me to go with you? I could help with those nerves of yours.”

“No, Zar, please don’t. Knowing you, you’d probably make me even more nervous.”

“Haha, yep! You’re probably right! Have fun today, baby brother. Oh, and make sure to let me know what you think of Dean. I’m sure he’ll make quite the impression on you. Ciao!”

“What? Why? Is there something I should know about him? Zar? Zar! Dammit!” Castiel cursed into the phone, but his brother had already hung up.

Typical, just typical of Balthazar do that. What kind of impression is this Dean character going to make on him? Would he be what he feared him to be? A crotchety old man or just an all-around dick? Crap! Balthazar has successfully made Castiel a hundred times more nervous. No point in avoiding the inevitable though. Castiel showered, changed and hopped on his motorcycle. He grabbed a coffee and a bagel on his way and finally parked in front of his new building.

On the outside, the building looked pretty good, with the exception of the dusty, cracked window. On the inside, the place is a mess. The floors are the most disgusting colour of green tiles, how anyone thought these ever looked good was beyond Castiel’s comprehension. At least half of the tiles are worn down from overuse, and a quarter of them are warped and peeling off the floor. The walls are at not so bad shade of yellow, but are cracked here and there, as well as peeling paint, which reveals a bright pink underneath. What kind of business was in here before, he wonders. The ceiling has pieces of plaster missing in a few different spots, it actually makes Castiel nervous that a few pieces would actually fall on his head. Castiel takes a deep breath and looks beyond the sadness of a long forgotten space. He closes his eyes and his mind fills the empty, broken spaces with a state of the art kitchen in the back, one that will be the envy of all chefs near and far. There will be the most elegant sales counter with a beautiful glass display, proudly showing off all of his confectionaries. The front of the shop will host beautiful, white bistro tables and chairs, so customers can sit and enjoy his most wondrous creations. The walls will be painted a nice, welcoming colour. The large window pane in the front will house the name of his shop “Heavenly Chocolates”, etched in calligraphy, arching across the top. There will be crown moulding all across the top of the walls, everything will be smooth and simple perfection. He can see it clearly, and these thoughts make him very happy.

He is early, so he makes his way to a sad little table and chairs the previous owners have left behind. He took the time to enjoy his coffee and bagel while waiting for the contractors to arrive. His nervousness slips away from him, as he looks at his surroundings, a feeling of pure bliss envelops him. This, this place is his and soon it will be just right. Smiling to himself, he wanders over to the large window, that’s when he hears the rumble of a large pick-up truck, and spies it park next to his bike. The black door of the cab swings open and the most stunning looking man steps out. He is wearing tight fitting jeans and an extremely snug shirt. He has a tool belt that hangs just so around his waist, somehow accentuating what was just below. Castiel swallows hard as the man, also carrying a clipboard, walks into his shop.

“You the guy opening the candy store?” The man asks Castiel.

Castiel stares at the man a few seconds longer, but before he actually realises a question had been asked.

“Oh, um, me, um, candy store?” Castiel finds himself feeling confused and stumbling over his words. “Candy store, no, not a candy store, um, a chocolate shop, this is, or will be, and um I am the owner of this here, place, er, chocolate shop. I’m Castiel.” Smooth Novak, he thinks to himself, and puts his hand out for a handshake.

“Oookay, not a candy store, a chocolate shop, right, got it. I’m Dean Winchester, of Winchester Bros.” The man replies as he shakes Castiel’s hand, nice and firm.

“Dean, okay, yes, I was told there would be a Dean person, so you would be him.” Castiel smiles awkwardly

Way to not sound stupid Castiel, he thinks to himself, kicking himself silently. He’s just a man, like any other man, who is absolutely drop dead gorgeous with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

“Nice eyes.” Castiel says, and immediately looks to the ground, did he just say that?

“Um, what?” Dean asks looking confused, and possibly a little weirded out.

“I just, um, noticed, that your eyes, you know, are green and that’s, you know rare, just a small percentage of the population actually have green eyes.”

Shit, I’m never going to dig myself out of this one, Castiel thinks, thank the gods Balthazar isn’t there, he would be having a field day with this.

“I’m sorry, I’m being all weird. I’m normally not like this, I swear. I’m just really nervous. I have been working really hard for this dream, to own the best damn chocolate shop around. I’m just a bumbling fool because of it.”

Dean smiles and claps Castiel on the back.

“Don’t worry about it Cas. I can call you Cas, right?”

“Of course, yes!” Hearing Dean refer to him as Cas is so incredibly sexy He is starting to wonder how he’s going to make it through the entire day without just staring at Dean.

“Alright, Cas, how about we go through the building. I have your sketches here,” Dean points to the clipboard, “as we go room by room, I’ll take the measurements and what not.”

“Sounds good Dean.” Cas smiles.

“So, this is going to be a chocolate shop. How exactly is that different from a candy store?” Dean enquires, seemingly genuinely interested.

Cas giggles. “A candy store will sell confectionaries like jaw breakers, fizzy rockets, gum, that kind of stuff. I will selling chocolates and the like that I will be crafting, creating myself. Different shapes, sizes, flavours, with chocolate, of course, being the common theme.” Cas eyes started to sparkle as he began talking about his passion. “I spent the couple of years in Belgium, working as an apprentice, perfecting my craft as much as I can. This,” Cas looks around the empty room, dank room, with a smile, imagining it bright and full, “this is my dream, making, crafting my own chocolates, with my own two hands, watching people savour them.”

Dean looks at Cas with a soft smile.

“That’s really nice, Cas, impressive actually. You lived in Belgium, huh? That’s cool, so do you speak, like Belgian?”

“It’s really beautiful over there. The area I was living in was very French, so I spoke mostly French while I was out there. I had taken French in high school, it helped a lot.”

“French? That’s pretty hot.” Dean replies with a cheeky grin.

Cas’ eyes nearly pop out of his head. He blushes a fearsome red, and instinctively looks at his feet. Cas started feeling extremely nervous again. Is Dean flirting with him? Is the comment he made just a general observation? Could he dare to dream that this Adonis standing before him was gay and interested in him?

“I, um the kitchen, we should start in the kitchen, for your measurements and stuff.”

He started toward the kitchen, turns towards Dean and says “La cuisine”, smiles and turns back towards the kitchen. Couldn’t hurt to flirt, if he could keep his stammering brain in check.

The kitchen area looks to be the area that needs the most attention. The equipment in the kitchen is all completed outdated, some not even working, they need to all go. There’s patches of falling plaster coming off the walls, the ceiling is cracked and caked with grease. The floors, well, just one word can describe them, disgusting.

“Dude, it’s going to take a LOT of work to get this kitchen to look anywhere near your sketches. I’ll start taking measurements in that small room over there. Am I right to assume that is to be your office?”

“Yes, that’s meant to be my office. My brother spoke very highly of your company. I have faith you can pull this renovation off without a hitch. Has it always been a dream of yours to have your own contracting company?”

“Well, when I was younger, I thought I would be a mechanic, like my dad. I like cars and working on them, but that’s become more of a hobby for me now. I started woodworking in high school and found I was really good it, and really enjoyed it. I started working for a local contractor, and got my journeyman degree in college. Things just kind of took off from there. My brother, Sam, is really the brains of the operation, though. He does all the bookkeeping and shit, but still helps me out on site too. I really enjoy working with him. I never thought that I would be the owner of my own company though. My best friend, Charlie, did a lot of work in marketing and social media stuff, word of mouth about us spread quickly. Here we are now. A lot of this and what I have now, is due to those two, I owe them a lot. Charlie helps out on site too, she’s pretty good with a hammer. She also does graphic designing, she can help you with any fancy designs you want for your shop and logo, if you want.” Dean explains happily.

“That would be really great, to work with Charlie. Sounds like you have a pretty fantastic relationship with your brother.” Cas smiles and giggles. “No way in hell you would get me to work side by side with mine. Don’t get me wrong, I love them, but no, just no.”

“Oh yeah? You mentioned your brother recommended us, I guess I must know him?” Dean inquires while still taking measurements.

“He’s a real estate agent, Balthazar Novak.”

“Oh him! He’s quite the character.” Dean laughs and Castiel can’t help laughing along with him.

As Dean bends over to run his tape measure over the old wainscoting, Cas can’t help but notice the way his ass fills out his tight fitting jeans. Oh, the things he could do to him. Cas is definitely getting aroused.

“Nice view,” comes out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Cas stands there like a deer in headlights as Dean turns to face him with a quizzical look.

“Um, nice view, Cas?” Dean asks as he crooks his eyebrow.

“Yes, yes, yes, a nice view, a nice view would be nice, you know.” Cas stutters as he turns a crimson shade of red. “What I mean by a nice view, is um, well, you know, ideas kind of come to me, and you know, just pop out of my mouth just like that.”

Dean seems to be amused by Cas’ stuttering. Dean looks around the messy office, with its cracked walls. He crosses his arms and gives Cas a cocky look.

“So, where exactly is this nice view you’re talking about Cas?” Deans asks while taking a step forward towards him.

Cas looks everywhere except towards Dean. He’s feeling like an absolute idiot. Even if Dean is gay, there’s no way he’ll be interested in a bumbling fool such as himself. All Cas wants to do right now is run and hide.

“Um, well, a window, here in this office wall.” Cas replied pointing to the wall facing the kitchen “That would, you know, provide a nice view towards, um, the kitchen.” Yes, that sounds reasonable, Cas muses.

The cocky grin that Dean was sporting, falters a little.

“Oh yeah. That’s a great idea.” Dean said as he clears his throat. “I’ll make a note of that on your sketch here.”

Right, thanks.” Cas shuffles his feet and looks awkwardly around. “You know, I was thinking, you probably don’t want or need me following you around, while you’re busy working, taking measurements and stuff. I don’t want to become a nuisance or a distraction. I’ll just go over there, in the kitchen. I have recipe notes to work on anyway. Just holler if you need me for anything.”

“Oh, okay, sure.” Dean replies while shyly looking down and rubbing the back of this neck nervously. “You let me know if you get anymore brilliant ideas.”

“Right.”

Dean turns and goes back to his measurements as Cas walks out of the small office. He grabs his book bag from the front and settles himself at the old island in the kitchen. He can’t help but think to himself that Dean had looked disappointed. Nah, that can’t be, he thought. There could be no way that a beautiful, intelligent man like Dean could possibly be interested in someone like him. Especially not after the way he has been acting all morning. How is it that my brain cells just can’t function properly around him? Cas wonders. The last time he felt like this was in high school. Jean-Phillipe, an exchange student from France, had him tripping over all his words. Heck, Jean-Phillipe was the reason Castiel had taken French class in the first place. He never regretted taking the class, it had helped him a great deal while living in Belgium. Falling head over heels over a straight guy? Well, yeah, he definitely regretted that. He had made such a fool of himself back then. He couldn’t do that again. Cas jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, Cas. Didn’t realise going over recipe notes needed so much concentration.” Dean says softly, with a gentle smile on his luscious lips.

“Oh, yeah, no worries. I, um, get lost in my thoughts sometimes.” Cas replies sheepily.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m done in the office and the storeroom. The storeroom is actually in really good shape, just the shelves will need to be replaced.” Dean smiles.

Dean’s smile is infectious, but before he can get lost in it, he realises that Dean’s hand is still on his shoulder. He looks down at Dean’s hand, then back to his face. Dean squeezes his shoulder.

“You feel so tense, Cas. You need to relax.”

“Er, yeah, um, I guess it’s the stress of all this.” Cas motions his hands around the room.

“Well, if I knew you better, I’d offer you a shoulder, back massage, but, uh, you know, don’t want to make things awkward.” Dean chuckles nervously.

“Everything about me is awkward.” Cas replies, solemnly looking down at the floor.

“Well, maybe I should offer to give you a massage. Help you feel less awkward, more relaxed.” Dean nearly whispers.

“Getting a massage from you would not help get me relaxed, um, I mean…”

Cas cuts himself off, not wanting to make a fool of himself even more. He blushes, again, for what feels like the millionth time this morning. He chances to look up towards Dean. He looks straight into those twinkling green eyes as Dean stares back into his own cerulean blue eyes. All brain function ceases as he stares into this beautiful man’s eyes. He feels lost and found all at the same time. He feels breathless gazing into Dean’s eyes. He can’t believe all the stirring emotions cursing through his body, especially after only just meeting the man.

“Now that’s what I would describe as eye fucking, holy hell.” A familiar voice came to shatter the intense gaze Cas and Dean were sharing. Startled, both men jump back from each other. Dean dropping his hand, which had still been on Cas’ shoulder, to his side.

“What?!” Cas turns towards the sound of the intruding voice. “Zar? What the hell are you doing here? I told you I would be fine on my own today.” Cas is more than just a little annoyed.

“Relax, Cassy, I just brought some lunch.” Zar rolls his eyes and holds up a bag “I brought enough for you too Dean-o, unless of course you two would rather be alone?” Zar finishes saying while waggling his eyebrows.

Cas sighs. “You’re impossible Zar. Thanks for bringing lunch, of course you can stay.”

“I have a couple of sandwiches and stuff in my truck, so I’m good. Nice of you to think of me though.” Dean replies shyly.

“Well, suit yourself, Dean-O. I’ll just find someone else to eat this double cheeseburger with extra bacon, no onions.” Balthazar says with a wink.

“I think I love you! Screw those sandwiches!”

All three men laugh and clean an area so they can eat. Cas must admit he feels more relaxed, more his normal self now that his brother is here. He did sense some sexual tension between himself and Dean, didn’t he? Did he just imagine it? Was he really, what did Zar call it, eye fucking, whatever that means, with Dean? He needs to be careful here, after all this man was renovating his building. He doesn’t want to jeopardize anything to do with his dream. He doesn’t want to make any presumptions and proposition Dean when there is nothing really between them. Oh, Cas thought, as he watches Dean interact with Balthazar, he’s just so beautiful, and that smile… Temptation never looked so good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I was sick/busy at work. When I finally had time to write it, I didn't like half of it and ended up rewriting it.   
> I hope you all enjoy this one.   
> Please leave me a comment, let me know what you think.

“Oh man, Balthazar, this burger is amazing!” Dean declares while relishing his latest bite.

“Well,” Balthazar replies with a glint in his eyes. “If that burger gives you so much pleasure, you need to try some of Cassie’s chocolates. That stuff is pure orgasm for your mouth.” Balthazar closes with a wink.

“That definitely sounds like something I need to try!” Dean turns towards Cas “Do I need to wait for the shop to be open to try some?”

“Er, um, well, um” Castiel shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “Er, I, well, it’s not, I Zar is exaggerating a little. My chocolate is good, um, but, um I don’t think, um, it’s, well, you know, like that. Um, so no, I mean, yes, I will make sure, to um, bring in some, you know, before the shop opens.” Cas finally stammers out.

Balthazar roars out with laughter. “Smooth Cassie. I promise you Dean, his chocolate making abilities and much better than his ability to speak.” Balthazar continues laughing and gently punches his brother on the arm.

“Thanks Zar, I wasn’t feeling awkward enough already.” Castiel replies softly as he looks down, intent on just concentrating on his food.

An uncomfortable silence falls between the three men. Dean, finally, stands up and clears his throat before speaking.

“I’m going to back to my measurements. Thanks again for the burger Balthazar. Cas, I’ll be in the front room if you need me for anything.” With that, Dean gathers his things and heads out of the kitchen area.

Castiel sighs heavily and turns to look towards his brother. “What are you trying to accomplish here Balthazar? Why is it that you feel the need to embarrass me or make me look like an idiot?”

“I’m not trying to do anything, Castiel. You do that just fine on your own.” Balthazar chuckles as Cas glares at him. “Seriously, Cas. You need to relax. I had a feeling though, Dean would be your type. You just need to find a way to loosen up around him.”

“Right. Completely easy thing to do when you come waltzing into here talking about eye fucking and how orgasmic my chocolate is! You know me, Zar! You know how nervous and awkward I can be! Did you recommend his company to me because they are really are the best? Or did you send him here, because, as you just said, you figured he was my type, and you just wanted to fuck with me? Dangling something in front of me I can not have? Which one is it Zar?” Cas spits out vehemently.

“Whoa, Cassie! First of all, calm down, okay? The Winchester’s are the best, they really are. My thoughts are having Dean around is an added bonus. And what’s this bullshit of dangling something in front of you that you can’t have? Fuck, Cas! What?! You think Dean is too good for you? That you’re not good enough for him? Have you ever really looked at yourself Cassie? I mean *really* looked at yourself? You’re smart, funny, focused, driven, unique, fucking talented like crazy. Your chocolates really *are* orgasmic, like, they are really good, best I have ever tasted. On top of all that, you’re physically fit, you’re good looking, I mean, not as good looking as me, of course, but you aren’t half bad. For bonus points, you drive that motorcycle parked out there. Male or female, that’s a fucking turn on. Now about your awkwardness and weirdness, I mean it’s kind of cute, endearing even. Stop selling yourself short, my dear Cas.” Balthazar declares sincerely, peering into his brother’s baby blues.

“Zar, I know you’re just trying to be nice, trying to make me feel better, but…” Cas starts to say.

“No.” The older Novak interjects. “No, Cassie! Look at me, I am only telling you the truth here. That man, over there in the other room, hell any man for that matter, would be lucky to have you! I pretty sure Dean is into guys, I’m positive he’s attracted to you. The way you both were looking at each other when I came in, shit, Cas, he’s into you, that’s undeniable. I could feel the heat coming off the two of you. I almost regret interrupting that moment. Now, I am not saying you need to jump his bones the moment I leave. What I am trying to say, is to not sell yourself short. Take a few deep breaths and relax. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, Cassie, I really am.”

With those words, Balthazar stands up and pulls his younger brother into a warm, strong embrace. Moved his brother’s words, a few tears roll down Castiel’s face. Taking a deep breath, he looks up into his older brother’s eyes, observing the sincerity within them.

“Thank you” is all Castiel could muster saying.

Pulling out of their embrace, Balthazar squeezes his brother’s shoulders and smiles softly at him.

“Well, this has been fun, but I need to dash. I have clients I need to go meet. I’ll call you later, okay Cas?”

“Sure, and, um, thanks, I enjoyed the burger as well.” Castiel grins.

“That’s what I like to see, that smile right there. Ciao darling.” Balthazar waves as he walks out of the kitchen.

Castiel watches his older brother walk away. He listens to him stop, and talk and laugh with Dean for a few minutes, before he hears the jingle of the bells that are above the front door. Castiel sighs to himself as he looks up at the grease stained ceiling. Balthazar’s words weigh heavily on him. A small part of him believes Balthazar’s words, a bigger part of him though, doubts it all. He has not had the best luck in love, always falling for the wrong guy. Right now, he thinks, it’s only lust, not love, too soon to be love. Love at first sight is just a myth, a bedtime story. He can however, see himself falling hard for Dean. There’s something about him that has Castiel completely enthralled. He looks down unto the counter and spies the mess left behind from their lunch. He busies himself cleaning it all up and starts thinking about his recipes, to distract himself from thinking about Dean.

His plan works, and he has been working on his recipe notes for about 30 minutes, when he hears humming coming from the front area of the shop. Curious, Castiel gets up and quietly strolls into the front of the shop. Dean is busy measuring the front window, all the while humming to himself. Castiel finds the sight of him utterly adorable. Smiling to himself, he takes a tentative step towards Dean.

“Are you, um, are you humming, Metallica?”

“Oh! Shit, Cas! You startled me!” Dean turns and smirks. “Metallica makes me happy, it relaxes me.”

Castiel laughs, shaking his head, looking down at his feet.

“You’re adorable, Dean.” Cas divulges. His eyes bug out. “Er, I, you know, um, mean that in a manly type way, of course.”

Dean laughs. “You’re right, I am adorable.” He smiles and winks.

Castiel catches his breath, he can’t believe how beautiful this man is, and that wink, lord. He feels like he needs to compose himself, and steer the conversation away from where it seems to be going. His palms are sweaty and his heart seems to be palpitating. Try and relax he repeats to himself.

“Um, so, how are the measurements coming along?” Cas enquires.

“Great. I’m almost all finished, actually.”

“I guess you’re able to work better without me distracting you, huh?”

“I really don’t mind any distractions from you.”

“Oh. Um, so, um, what’s the plan now? Um, I mean, you know with this, um, here place, um shop?”

“Well, we’ll pretty much have to gut the inside of the place and build it back up again from the ground up. Should take a couple of weeks at least, to get it all done, possibly longer. The length of the project will depend on any surprises we might encounter and with an old building like this, we’re probably going to come across a surprise or two.”

“I can’t wait for it all to get started!” Cas responds animatedly.

Dean smiles. “Tell you what, tomorrow morning, I will give you the first swing of the hammer. You just need to pick which wall you want to take down first. Have you ever used a sledgehammer before?”

Castiel snorts. “No, never. I’ll be more than happy to take the first swing, I just hope I don’t hurt myself or anyone else.” Cas responds, laughing.

Dean laughs along with him, cocking his head to the side, he grins. “You have a really great smile, Cas.”

Castiel’s cheeks instantly feel hot and quickly looks away.

“I, um, think, um, we should start with this wall.” Pointing to the one closest to him. “What about the windows?”

“The windows? We’ll replace them all as well. You can talk to Charlie about the design you want on the large picture window. We’ll obviously wait until all the demolition is done, of course.”

“This pleases me. I can really see my vision, my dream becoming a reality.” Cas looks out the window with a dreamy eyed look on his face.

Dean turns to look out the window with Cas. “Hey, do you see that motorcycle parked out there? She’s a beaut.”

Cas snaps out of his reverie.

“Um, well.” Cas clears his throat. “Er, that’s, that’s, um, well, mine.”

“Really?” Dean looks at Cas with awed amazement. “Do you think you could take me for a ride on her one of these days?”

Cas looks at Dean with his mouth agape. “You, you, you want, um, to, um, go for a ride? With me? On my, um, motorcycle, um, like, sitting behind me?”

“Well, that’s the general ideal.” Dean grins. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, don’t feel obligated or anything.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, I mean, yes, I mean, um, I don’t feel obligated. I want to, it would be great, yeah. We could go now if you want?” Cas asks expectantly, then remembers, “Oh! I only have one helmet with me here, shit. We, um, could go tomorrow, I um, can make sure to bring my extra helmet with me. That is, well, of course if you want to go as soon as tomorrow. I, um, I, um, don’t want to rush you or anything. Tomorrow is also demo day, um, so maybe you won’t feel like it tomorrow, you know, with um, all the destroying of things and such. We could go on the weekend, or another time, whatever, you know, um works.” Smooth, Cas thinks to himself.

“Tomorrow will be perfection.” Flashing the biggest smile.

Once again, Dean’s smile leaves Castiel winded. He’s not sure how he will get through these next couple of weeks, never mind a ride on his motorcycle with Dean seated behind him. He worries he will be completely gaga by the time the renovation is complete.

“I’m done with all my measurements, so I guess that means I’ll be seeing you in the morning, bright and early, huh Cas?” Dean exclaims, cheerfully.

“Yes, bright and early. Oh, I was almost forgetting, I have an extra key for the shop. It’s for you to have, in case, um, you know, there’s a morning I can’t meet you here.” Cas says while fishing into his pocket and giving Dean the spare key.

“Thanks, Cas. See you tomorrow.”

Dean takes the key and makes his way out of the shop. Castiel watches him leave and climb into his truck. He slowly gathers his things, locks up, hops on his bike and heads for home. His head is reeling. He woke up in the morning feeling excited and nervous. He was worried the contractor would be crotchety old man who wouldn’t like him. Instead, the contractor is quite the opposite. Someone Castiel feels hopelessly attracted to, someone, according to his brother, who seems to be attracted to him as well. He does feel like Dean may have been flirting with him throughout the day. Could it be possible? Castiel’s insecurities are not letting him truly believe this, even though he wants to.

He putters around his kitchen and makes himself a modest little supper. Try as he might, he finds it impossible to get Dean off of his mind. Restless, he decides to make some chocolates. He takes out some of his molds and pans, along with a brick of dark chocolate and some fresh strawberries. He gets to task making some of his own personal favourites, strawberry infused chocolate bon bons. Castiel really hopes Dean will like these, not that he’s trying to impress him or anything, of course.

Castiel has just spent the entire evening trying to shake Dean off of his mind, but to no avail. Once everything is cleaned up in the kitchen, he goes into his room and plops down on his bed with a groan. Might as well admit defeat, he thinks to himself. He begins to undress, letting visions of Dean inundate his mind. That heartbreaking smile, the flexing of his arm muscles, the roundness of that pinchable looking ass. He removes his shirt, moving his own hand across his chest, flicking at his nipples, imagining Dean touching him there, with his hand, with his tongue. The thought makes Cas swell and he slowly moves his hands down to his waist, removing his pants and boxers, shucking them to the ground. He lays back on his bed, lightly gripping his erection, letting his thumb brush against the slit, feeling the wetness of his pre-cum. He slowly begins to stroke himself. He focuses on Dean’s emerald eyes, imagining they are starting into his, that Dean is there with him. He closes his eyes and imagines what it would be like to be stroking Dean’s shaft, what it would feel like to fill him. He starts stroking faster, thinking about giving Dean a ride on his bike. Dean sitting right up behind him, with his strong arms wrapped around him. This is the thought that throws him over the edge, his hot cum gushing all over his stomach. He lays still on his bed a few moments, catching his breath, before getting up to clean himself and throwing on a pair of sleep pants.

As Cas climbs into bed for the night, he sighs to himself. Why did he let himself fantasize about Dean like that? He really needs to grab a hold of his emotions, he thinks to himself, he needs to have a good working relationship with Dean and his company. He can’t let himself risk jeopardising his dream because of an unrequited crush. This will be impossible, he deems. Cas drifts into a fitful sleep, all thoughts focused on Dean.

*                     *                             *                             *                             *

Cas wakes to his doorbell’s incessant ringing. He groggily stumbles out of bed and clumsily pads to the front door. He looks through the peephole and sighs, opening the door.

“What are you doing here Balthazar? Why at this ungodly hour?”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine. Didn’t get much sleep last night, I gather. You look like a mess. Wait. You didn’t have a guest over last night, did you? Brought Dean back for a roll in the hay? Is he still here?”

Cas groans. “No, Balthazar. I just didn’t sleep well, that’s all. Why are you here?”

“Can’t I just drop in on my baby brother? Okay, okay, I have a client that I’m supposed to meet about two blocks from here. I thought I would drop in to bring you coffee and croissants, hence why I have these things in my hands. You’re not very observant, are you?” He smirks.

“Personally, I think you just wanted to come over here to see if anything happened between Dean and me after you left yesterday.”

“Alright, guilty. So, did you profess your undying love to him?” Balthazar asks before taking a bite into a croissant.

Cas rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You’re impossible. I actually tried deflecting any possible flirting, but I did agree to take him for a ride on my bike tonight.”

“Well, I guess that’s something, but why deflect the flirting? Cassie, you’re the most infuriating person I know. It’s a good thing that I love you. Cas, you deserve true happiness. I’m not saying Dean’s your forever after, but you will never find your forever after if you never take any risks. Sometimes you need to just jump into the water feet first.”

“Zar” Cas sighs “I just, he’s renovating my shop. I don’t want to take a risk that might jeopardize its completion. You know I haven’t had the best of luck in the love department.”

“I think it’s time for your luck to change, Cassie. Let’s say you and Dean hooked up or whatever and things turned sour, your shop would be fine. The guy is a professional, a darn good one, he has integrity. He wouldn’t leave a client high and dry. Give him a chance Cassie, give yourself a chance.”

“No promises Balthazar, but, I will try to keep myself open to the possibility.”

“Good enough, for now.” Balthazar replies while slapping his brother on the back. “Time for me to push off and meet my client.”

“Have a good day, Zar. Thanks for all the unsolicited advice.” Cas snorts.

“Tata, baby bro”

Cas decides to dress casual today and throws on an old pair of jeans and his favourite ACDC shirt. He grabs the chocolate bon bons he made, his two helmets and heads out the door.

*                     *                             *                             *                             *

Cas hears the rumble of a truck enter the small parking lot as he’s pacing the front room of his shop. His heart skips a beat. He tentatively peers out the picture window with bated anticipation. He observes Dean climb out the truck with four other men. A small green car pulls up next to the truck and a woman with fiery red hair and a Doctor Who shirt, bounces out of it, hugging each of the men in turn, before they all enter the shop. Dean is the first to walk in, wearing a stunning smile and a deliciously tight gray tank top.

“Morning, Cas”

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas replies, exchanging a smile with him.

“Cas, this is my crew.” Dean says indicating the group gathered next to him. “This big moose of a guy is my brother, Sam. Next to him we have Garth, Ash and Bobby. This bubbly red head over here is Charlie.”

They all exchange short hellos and nods before Charlie grabs Cas into a big hug. Surprised, Cas awkwardly returns her embrace.

“Er, hello, Charlie” Cas shyly squeaks out.

“Hello yourself.” Charlie simply replies. “Gosh, are you ever dreamy.”

“Um, what?” Cas looks at her completely stupefied.

“Charlie, down girl, you’re going to scare the man.” Dean interjects.

“Oh, sorry, my bad. Don’t worry though, I’m not hitting on you or anything, just a simple observation. You’re not my type, I prefer girls.”

“And I prefers guys, so any flirting you could have attempted on me would have been futile anyway, so there you go.”

“There you go, indeed.” Charlie beams and Castiel smiles at her. He can already see why this woman is Dean’s best friend.

“Alrighty then, now that the introductions are over with, maybe we could get our day started?” asks Dean.

“Actually, um, well. I, ah, made some chocolates last night, you know, for you all to try, do you, would you guys, um, want to maybe try them now? Or, or not, it can be later too. Oh, and um, if you’re not interested in trying them, that would be okay, I don’t want any of you to feel like you, um, have to try one. So, um, what say you?”

“Chocolates?! I want chocolates!” Charlie responds gleefully.

“I think right now is a good time as any for chocolate and believe me, nobody here will refuse to try one.” Grins Sam.

Castiel smiles at the group and grabs the container with the chocolates and passes them out.

“I only, um, made one kind last night. These are my personal favourites.” Explains Cas. “They are strawberry infused chocolate bon bons.”

“Oh my god, Castiel! I think I love you! These are amazing!” Charlie swoons.

“Shit, Balthazar was right, these are like an orgasm for your mouth.” Moans Dean.

A bashful smile graces Castiel’s flushed face while the rest of the group sings their praise of his chocolates.

“How are you not fat? I would be eating these all damn day and nothing else.” Teases Sam.

“I run, for exercise, and try not to sample too many of my chocolates.” Replies Cas, he seems to be feeling a lot less nervous now. He enjoys watching the group interact together, like they are one big happy family. Dean’s group is very friendly and welcoming. He can see himself enjoying spending time with this lot.

“So Cas, ready to take that first swing?” Dean asks while handing him the sledgehammer.

“No.” Retorts Cas, making everyone burst out laughing.

Cas grabs the sledgehammer, tries to swing it over his shoulder for momentum, but ends up going off balance and drops the hammer hard on the floor, leaving a crack and a dent in its wake.

“Oops, at least we’re not keeping the floor, right?” Cas jokes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Everyone chuckles as Cas tries for a second attempt. This try, he’s prepared for the heaviness of the tool and manages to keep his balance as he once again throws it over his shoulder. He gains his momentum and smashes through the wall with a resounding crash.

“Holy crap, that’s not easy.” Cas says breathless.

“Tear down is my favourite part.” Informs Sam.

“Well, you definitely have the build for this kind of work. I imagine it still gives you quite the workout.” Observes Cas.

“I like this part too.” Dean replies shyly, which earns him a strange look from both his brother and Cas.

“Hey Cas. I was thinking maybe you and I can go somewhere quieter, and hopefully cleaner, so we can go over your plans, designs, colour schemes, yada, yada, you want for the shop.” Charlie offers.

“You know, yeah, that would be great. There’s a little coffee shop a few blocks down we can go to. Let me just get my jacket, I left it in the back room.”

Cas heads to the kitchen, with Dean following him.

“So, Cas.” Dean starts, while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Are we still on for tonight? Going for a ride on your bike?”

Cas turns to face him. ”Oh, um, yes, of course, unless, you’ve, um changed you mind? Which, um, would be, you know, fine.” Cas feels his heart sinking at the very thought.

“No, no. I really want to. I was wondering though, I came over with all the guys. When were done here Sam and the guys will leave in the truck. So, um, after our ride, do you, could you bring me back home? I mean, if it’s not asking too much, of course.” Dean says with pink coloured cheeks.

Once again, Cas finds himself thinking how impossibly adorable Dean is. He controls every urge he has in his body to lunge forward and kiss the man.

“That, um, yes, that would be good. I mean, er, no problem, of course, no, no problem.”

“Charlie’s right, you know”

“She is? About what exactly?” Cas asks, feeling confused.

“That you’re dreamy.”

“Oh, huh. Dean, are you, um...”

Charlie comes bouncing into the kitchen.

“Ready to go Cas? I thought you only needed to grab your jacket?” she asks.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Replies Cas, without letting go of Dean’s gaze.

He slowly grabs his jacket, puts it on and takes a few steps backwards, before releasing his gaze from Dean and turning towards Charlie. Charlie looks at the two men and smiles wide.

“See you later Dean, have fun ripping place apart. I’m sure Cas and I will have a great time together” She winks and gives him a wicked grin.

“Charlie, behave!” Dean warns in a mostly playful way.

“Um, bye Dean. Enjoy destroying my shop.” Castiel smirks.

“Oh, I will. I will also look forward to you coming back and ride later.” Dean says while licking his lips.

Cas blushes furiously, ducks his head down and exits with Charlie.

*                     *                             *                             *                             *

Charlie plops herself down across from Castiel in the dimly lit little coffee shop.

“Dish! What’s the scoop between you and Dean?” She asks eagerly.

“Sorry to disappoint, but there is no scoop.” Castiel answers dryly

“Oh, come on! You can’t tell me there’s nothing stirring between the two of you! I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other. Plus, all Dean talked about last night, was you.”

“Really?” Asks Cas, genuinely surprised. “So, um, you think Dean is, um might be, interested in me?”

“Definitely!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“What do you think of this one?” Charlie asks Castiel as she swivels her laptop around for him to see.

“Excuse me.” Interrupts a server “I was just wondering if you guys were going to order anything else?”

Castiel looks at his watch before addressing Charlie.

“Wow, we’ve been here for 3 hours already, I can’t believe. Do you want to order some lunch?”

“Yeah, sure! We did get distracted talking a things Doctor Who, didn’t we?” Charlie chuckles.

“We sure did. Alright, um, I’ll have a ham sandwich on rye with a Greek salad and more coffee, please.” Castiel replies, addressing the waiter.

“Ooh, that sounds good, I’ll have what he’s having, thanks.” Smiles Charlie, turning to Cas she adds, “I stand by me theory that Twelve is actually The Master, just you wait and see.” She concludes with a wink.

Castiel laughs. “Your theories are, um, well, let’s call them interesting.”

Cas can clearly see why this woman is Dean’s best friend. He’s finding her so easy to get along with and time is just slipping by. She has an essence about her that is rare. Charlie seems to have the type of that can illuminate even the darkest of nights. She has a carefree jubilance about her that gives you the impression that she’s dancing, even though she’s standing still. Cas feels embraced by her simple presence He can easily spend an entire day with her.

“You’ll see. Those guys are crazy enough to do it. Let’s get back to the designs for you shop, shall we?” Charlie asserts with the most triumphal expression.

“I like this look here for the big picture window.” Cas points towards an image of the laptop. “That’s almost exactly how I envisioned it, arched from one end to the other in what looks like hand written calligraphy. Underneath it should be an image of a few fancy chocolates. I want it all to be etched directly onto the window with a white frosted look. Then, I want to place a white lace curtain half way up the window, to tie in and finish the look.” Castiel beams.

“Ooh, fancy! I really like the sound of that.” Charlie giggles. “How about we finish our lunch and head back to your shop so we can inspect what kind of damage the boys have made.”

*                     *                             *                             *

As they approach the shop, Castiel notices a large construction garbage is occupying one of the parking spots. It is so full, it’s bursting. The door to the shop is propped open and a white dust billows out of it.

“Hang on a sec, Cas. We need protective gear.” Charlie insists cheerfully. She runs to her car and grabs a few things out of the trunk of her car.

“Goggles, a mask and booties for your fancy shoes.” She winks. “Since you’re not wearing steel toed shoes, make sure you watch where you step. I would hate for you to step on a wayward nail.”

Castiel takes the items and makes a mental note to check into buying steel toed boots. They walk into the front room and Castiel stops short. The area is completely gutted. There’s a thick layer of gray dust littering the floor and an almost equal amount floating in the air. You can barely tell there’s still a floor, the walls are down to the studs and ceiling has been removed, with light fixtures hanging precariously here and there. It’s a considerable image to take in, it’s also quite sombre in the room, especially with the windows taped u. Castiel is trying to take in the image presenting in front of him, when he feels Charlie’s delicate hands on his shoulders.

“You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, yes, it’s just. It’s just a lot to take in. I mean, it needs this and I hated the way it looked. It’s just so far removed from where I want it to be, you know?”

“It will look fantastic when it’s done, you’ll see.” Charlie smiles softly at him. “Let’s go meet up with the boys in the kitchen.”

“Um, yeah, sure.” Castiel replies.

Slowly, he heads in the same direction as Charlie, while still taking in the sight of the front room. He focus is still distracted as he enters the kitchen and he ends up walking into a large mass. Taking a step back, he notices the large mass is none other than Sam.

“Oh, shit! Sorry Sam! I, I, wasn’t paying much attention, to where I was going. Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, Cas. I know this must be a lot to take in. I would suggest, though, that you try to look where you’re going. Not simply because you walked straight into me, but because this is a construction zone right now. Nobody wants to see you getting hurt.”

Right, you’re right. I’m, shit, I’m sorry.” Feeling embarrassed and a little stupid, he looks down at his feet.

“I should be the one apologizing, Cas. It’s my fault, I completely neglected to give you our standard safety lesson. I guess, my mind has been slightly distracted these passed two days.” Cas hears Dean explain.

He slowly looks towards the direction of Dean’s voice. At first, he focuses on Dean’s boots, moving his eyes up his body. Impossibly, Dean’s jeans seem to be fitting him tighter than they did in the morning. His eyes flicker u to Dean’s sweaty, naked torso. Sweaty. Naked. Torso.

“Your, um, you don’, your, um, um, where’s your, um, you know, um, where’s your shirt?” Cas manages to stumble out, feeling flushed, and even more embarrassed, if that’s even possible. All the guys laugh, which worsens Cas’ self-deprecating feelings.

“It’s hot in here, Cas. I took it off.” Dean grins.

“Oh, yeah, of course, hot. Um, I, um, need, um, some air.” Cas swallows hard.

Cas turns on his heels and bolts towards the front door as fast as he can without actually running. He makes his way out of the shop and to the edge of his property, where he sits on the grassy area next to the parking strip. Angry at himself, he rips off the mask and tosses the goggles on the ground, before burying his face into his hands. Hot tears flow, and pool at the bottom of his palms. He can hear someone approach and down in front of him. He tries to ignore whoever it is. He is determined not to take a peek. They both it in the grass, in complete silence, for probably 5 to 10 minutes. His tears dry to his cheeks, hands still covering them. Suddenly, a strong hand settles gently onto his knee.

“I’m really sorry Cas. Are you okay?” Dean whispers softly, which makes a few more tears escape from Cas’ eyes.

Cas senses Dean move and position himself behind him, gently massaging his shoulders.

“I am sorry, Cas, really. I should have given you that safety talk before you and Charlie headed out. I should have also prepared you for what you would be coming back to. I should have prepared you, so it wouldn’t have been such a shock. I’m sorry, man.”

“I guess that would have helped. Telling me some people might be shirtless would have helped too.”

Dean erupts in laughter. Cas turns to face shirtless Dean, with a sheepish smile and inhales deeply.

“Why are you being so, um, nice, apologetic, to, um me? You should be in there worrying about your job, not me”

“Isn’t it obvious? Look at yourself, Cas. You’re ‘dreamy’ as Charlie pointed out this morning, but, you’re also smart, driven, ambitious, sensitive, which, in my opinion, is a great quality. Let’s not forget your chocolate making skills are unbeatable. I’m drawn to you, like a moth drawn to a flame, as the cheesy saying goes. That smile, right there, the one you’re shyly trying to hide, lord that just sends me spinning.”

“I, um, I don’t, I mean, I um, I’m speechless. I, just, um don’t know, you’re just so. Ah, I um, don’t know what, to, um say.”

“Then don’t say anything at all.”

Dean stares into Cas’ eyes. Cas feels like he’s actually looking into his soul. He lets himself get momentarily lost in Dean’s dancing eyes. Cas feels his heart race, his palms get sweaty and he is holding his breath. Every impulse in his body is propelling Cas forward, to kiss Dean. His anxiety has him hitching his breath. He blinks, and looks down.

“Um, thanks, for um, your concern for me. I’m feeling, a little, well, foolish. I like you Dean and, um, my emotions, are, um, you know, running all over me. Please, I don’t want to distract you from your work. You should probably get back at it. I don’t, um, want anyone thinking, um, that they need to worry about me, or anything.”

“Sure, okay, Cas.” Dean gets up and holds out his hand. “You’re coming back in with me, right?”

“In a minute, you go ahead.”

Cas watches Dean walk away, then throws himself back, sprawling onto the grass. He pulls out his mobile and calls Balthazar.

“Hello, Cassie!”

“Hey Zar.” Is Castiel’s unenthused reply.

“Oh, I know that tonne. What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m a complete idiot, that’s all”

“Well, that, I knew already.”

“Hardee, har, har, you’re hilarious Zar.” Spews Castiel sarcastically.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, baby brother. Tell me exactly what happened and why you’re being so bitchy.”

“Well.” Castiel sighs. “The morning was good, scratch that, it was great. I spent it away from the shop, with Charlie. I finally return to the shop and become a complete bumbling fool. The destruction of the shop was just, so intense. I couldn’t get over it, I wasn’t paying attention. I could have stepped on a nail, thankfully I didn’t, but I did walk right into Sam. I didn’t notice Dean until he spoke, and fuck, Zar, he was shirtless, and fucking shirtless. My brain, well the one in my head anyway, stopped functioning, all I could stammer out was the fact that he was in fact, shirtless, and I really did stammer.”

“Oh, Cassie.”

“That’s not all. Everyone fucking laughed at me. I couldn’t handle it, so like a fool, I ran out. Dean came out and apologised to ME, TO ME. Fuck, I can’t face these people again.” Castiel laments.

“Lord, are you ever a drama queen.”

“Why did I bother calling you? Can’t you for once sympathise with me Zar?”

“I do sympathise with you my dear brother. I still feel you’re being over dramatic, darling. So, Dean came out and apologized to you? How did you react to that?”

“I asked him why he was being so nice to me.”

“And?”

“He, um, kind of listed off all the things he likes about me. I kind of just stared into his eyes for a little while after that.” Castiel answered sheepishly.

“More eye-fucking, nice. Did it lead to anything this time?”

“You’re so crass and no, it didn’t lead to anything. Parts of my body really wanted to kiss him, but I stopped myself. Argh! I frustrate myself sometimes!”

“Oh, dear Cassie, what am I to do with you?” Balthazar chuckled.

“Why do I have to be like this, Zar?”

“You’re a beautiful, sensitive soul. That’s why. Trust me when I say this Cas, because I know these guys. I’m sure they were not laughing at you, possibly they found your reaction funny, but not you. They were not laughing at you. Dean’s a good guy, trust in yourself, and don’t hold back. My last piece of advice, little brother, is to take the time to collect yourself, but make sure you get back into that shop.”

Castiel groans. “As always, you’re probably right.”

“Of course I am! Ciao for now!”

“Yeah, bye”

Castiel, still laying on the grass, stares at the sky above him. Seemingly to appear out of nowhere, Charlie plops down, laying down next to Cas and links their arms together.

“Holy Charlie, I didn’t even hear you walk up.”

“That’s because, really, I’m a ninja disguised as a nerd. Just don’t tell anyone.”

Castiel doubles up in laughter.

“Where have you been all my life?” Castiel says as he lets a big sigh escape him.

Charlie tightens her grip on his arm and kisses his cheek.

“You’re a pretty awesome person Cas. Never mind those guys in there. I hope you know they were not laughing at you. Apparently the guys were bugging Dean all morning about being all gaga on you. When you made your shirtless comment, Dean turned a shade of red I have never seen before. Did you not notice that?” Charlie explains excitedly.

“Really? Dean blushed? Hmmm. I didn’t notice. I, kind of, um, didn’t look above his torso.” Cas admits.

“Oh my god! Ha! You guys are going to be like two wild feral animals when you finally get it on!” Charlie declares.

“Charlie!”

“Yeah, like my hypothesis is incorrect. Pshaw, whatever, talk to the hand, dude.” She teases and pokes him in the ribs.

“I can’t believe we’re actually having this conversation. It’s so easy talking to you, feels so natural. Can I fit you in my pocket and just carry you around wherever I go?” He chuckles.

“Hmmm, the logistics of that could be tricky, nice idea though.” She winks and hands him the goggles he had earlier tossed aside. “Here take these, we’ll go back to my car and get you another mask, and, um, a hard hat, I forgot that part before, hehe. C’mon, get up lazy but, let’s go.”

Castiel slowly gets up and takes a deep, refreshing breath. I can do this, he tries to convince himself.

“Okay, safety 101. Wear your protective gear at all times while on site. Getting a good pair of steel toed boots will help, no pressure, ha-ha, but without them, it is advisable to watch where you walk. Oh, and try not to walk into any big giant moose you might encounter.” Charlie chortles.

“Got it!” Cas says, giving her a salute with a little twinkle in his eyes. “Thank you, Charlie.” He softly adds.

“Anytime! I think though, you owe me more of your mouth watering chocolates.” She replies with a waggle of her eyebrows and a playful nudge to his ribs.

“Haha! You’re on!”

Charlie make her way into the shop first, with Castiel following, slowly, making sure he takes in all of his surroundings. Garth and Ash pass them by, holding pieces of drywall and ceiling, bringing them out to throw them into the trash bin. With trepidation, Castiel follows Charlie into the kitchen. The state of the front room is nothing compared to how the kitchen now looks. Dust, plaster dust, covers every inch of every space, there’s broken pieces of drywall and ceiling covering half of the floor space. Most everything has been take down, all but one wall on the opposite side of the room is still standing. Dean and Sam are working on taking it down, Sam has taken his shirt off as well now. Castiel is really enjoying this view. Two strong men working hard, all their muscles flexing as they work to tear down the remaining wall. Dean’s naked skin is be speckled with tiny white dots from the plaster dust. Cas finds himself unable to move his eyes away from this heart’s desire

“What up, bitches!” Charlie says, startling Cas out of his reverie.

Both Sam and Dean turn around.

“Hey! You guys are back!” Sam observes cheerfully.

“Almost done here guys. Just need to finish this wall and clean everything up.” Dean grins.

“I, um, can help, you know, with, um, the clean-up.” Cas offers.

“That’d be great, Cas. There’s a pair of gloves you can grab on the counter.”

Cas grabs the gloves and starts working on removing some debris. He’s sweating in no time, he understands now why Dean is shirtless. He works alongside these strong men and woman for another couple hours, until everything is cleaned out. Cas now looks around with fresh eyes. Everything, except for the flooring and windows, has been removed, ripped out. The inside of his building is now down to its skeleton, exposed as it were. He takes in the image before him, everything that was broken, all the debris that was left behind, is now gone. He realises this barren building seems to represent him in an ethereal, spiritual sense. His first attempt at love, back in high school, was a chaotic disaster. One that made him feel unworthy. Every relationship since then seemed doomed and shattered before any of them even started. He has always felt broken, unlovable, he feels the image people see when they look at him is an illustration, a portrait of a fragmented man. For people as wonderful as Charlie and Dean to describe him as “dreamy” or wonderful, makes his inner demons repeat to him, they don’t really know you! Castiel, now looking at the stripped down walls, is starting to see himself through the eyes of others. This reminds him of when he first came to look at the space with his brother. Balthazar focused on the esthetics and how damaged the place was. Sure, the price was unbeatable, but the work it required, Balthazar lamented wasn’t really worth it. Cas, however, could see its potential. He could see beyond the brokenness, he could see the beauty underneath it all. Remembering this, Cas realises that Balthazar’s first impression of this building, is how Cas sees himself. Damaged, not worth the effort. Standing in front of only the studs, walls removed, he sees the potential even clearer now, not only for the building, but for himself as well. He sees what Balthazar always says to him “You’re worth it, Castiel.” He needs to start taking his own walls down. In this moment, he decides to go forth and plunge in feet first. So what that he just met Dean, so what if they have a working relationship. No everything in life is doomed to shatter, after all, his biggest dream is coming true, right now.

“Er, something special about that wall, Cas?” Charlie inquires innocently.

“Huh? Oh! Um, no, well, yes, I mean, sort of. I mean, I was just observing. Everything this morning was so broken and damaged. By mid-afternoon, this whole entire place was in utter chaos and disarray. Now, everything has been cleaned up, the ‘bones’ of the place looking strong and steady, ready to take on a new life, a new purpose. It’s beautiful, really, fascinating even.”

“Dude, that’s beautiful. You should have been a poet, you missed your calling.” She teasingly pokes him in the belly. I’m going to take off for the day. Have fun taking Dean for that ‘ride’, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.” She concludes with a wink.

“Bah, Charlie! Have a good night!” He kisses her cheek and waves her out.

All the others clear out, but Cas has not seen Dean anywhere. Did he leave with the guys he worries?

“Um, Dean? Are you still here?” Cas calls out while looking around.

“Just in the bathroom, cleaning myself up a bit. I’m full of plaster dust.” He hears Dean yell back.

Cas starts to feel sick to his stomach. The kind of sick feeling you get when you’re anxious about something. He starts to question himself and falter a little on his earlier convictions. He inhaled sharply and starts gathering his things to distract himself.

“Ready, Cas?” Dean queries.

“I, uh, yeah, um, I think so. Um, just, um, I was wondering, like, um, how, you know big of a ride do you want? Do you have a, um, place in mind. Like, um, a destination? Or, um, just, something random?”

Dean takes a step forward, places his hand at the top of Cas’ arm, letting it slide down gently.

“Well, Cas, where would you like to take me?” Dean murmurs.

Cas feels a shiver course through his entire body, he has never wanted anyone as he want this man right now. He’s mesmerized on Dean’s hand sliding up and down his arm, he can’t tear his eyes away.

“Are you cold, Cas?” I just felt you shiver and your arm is covered in goosebumps.”

“Chair de poule.” Is Cas’ only reply.

“What?” Dean questions with a puzzled look.

Cas smiles and looks up at Dean shyly. “Chair de poule, um, it’s French, for, um, goosebumps.” Cas responds, staring deeply into the sparkling emerald eyes.

“I like that.” Dean grins

Cas hitches his breath.

“I, um, I really want to kiss you.”

Without hesitation, Dean presses their bodies together and crashes his lips against Castiel’s. At first, Castiel, freezes, startled by Dean’s quick reaction, this only lasting a few brief moments. He wraps his arms tightly around Dean and melts into their kiss. It’s hungry at first, needing, wanting. Dean’s tongue pries its way into Cas’ mouth and they deepen their kiss. Suddenly, Cas breaks their kiss, Dean moans in disappointment. A wicked smile spreads across Cas’ face. He looks at Dean with mischievous eyes and a new found confidence.

“You said, earlier, you needed a ride home? I think that’s where I would like to take you.

Dean’s eyes widen and he licks his lips suggestively.

“Oh, hell yes!” He grabs the man for another passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so long to update. Real life has been so hectic!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved to hear from you all. Please let me comments, especially if you're enjoying the show ;)

Castiel’s mind is racing. The kisses he has just shared with Dean, has him spinning, brain turned to mush. He wants to pinch himself, he cannot believe he’s not actually dreaming. His breath hitches, the palpitations of his heart are fast, irregular, his palms sweaty, and all blood seems to be his pooling around his aching cock, as Dan takes his place behind him on the bike. Cas feels Dean snake his arms around his torso, holding onto him closer and tighter than necessary. A warm, welcoming feeling courses through Cas, he can hardly wait to get this man to their destination. Cas takes a deep inhalation, concentrating on the task at hand, steeling himself with a long exhalation. Feeling re-centered, he kicks the bike to life and they smoothly exit the parking lot, feeling the rumble and the power of the machine between their legs. Cas expertly, safely, weaves in and out traffic. Castiel feels like his bike is gliding, almost floating, through the busy city streets. He is enjoying the feeling of Dean’s arms around him, his body pressed firmly against his own. He doesn’t want the feeling to end as he easily finds Dean’s street, immediately spying Dean’s big black truck parked up the street, Cas gingerly parks behind it. He feels Dean loosen his grip as the man slowly removes himself from the bike.

“What a smooth ride, I loved it.” Dean says while removing his helmet, his short hair slightly messed and the sun glinting in his sparkling emerald eyes.

Damn, he’s sexy as fuck, Cas thinks to himself. Cas smiles shyly at him as he removes his own helmet, still seated on his bike. Dean gives him a lustful look, grabs his face and pulls him into a soft, yet strong kiss. As Dean gently removes his lips and takes a step back, Cas feels momentarily blinded, lost in his passion and desire for this man. He shakes himself out of it, just to have his anxiety return in full force. Is he really going to go through with this? Go into Dean’s house with him? He starts to feel as though his breathing is and feels as though he will either ball his eyes out or pass out, neither being an option he wishes to choose. Cas decides to talk about anything other than the two of them going into that house.

“Um, your truck, it’s here.”

“Oh, yeah.” Replies Dean a little perplexed. “Sam. Sam’s my neighbour, so, easy for him to leave it here.”

“Oh, you guys really are close.”

“Yep.” Dean laughs. “Charlie just lives up the street over there, so does Bobby. We’re all pretty close. Bobby’s like a second dad to Sam and I.”

Cas turns his head towards where Dean is pointing, and sure enough, he spots Charlie’s green car in one of the driveways

“Um, so, Cas? Are you planning to get off you motorcycle, so we can go into my house?”

“Oh, er, um, I guess, yes.” Castiel gulps as he slowly removes himself from the machine.

Dean takes his hand and spins to face him. He gently places the fingers of his other hand against Cas’ cheek, softly stroking it.

“Hey, don’t be nervous. I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do, okay? I was thinking maybe we could order pizza, drink some beers and watch something on Netflix. We can just let things happen naturally, if all we do is kiss tonight, that’s more than okay with me. Your kisses are even better than your chocolates, and those are fucking awesome!” Dean assures.

“That, um, that sounds, um, really good actually.” Cas grins.

Still holding onto Cas’ hand, Dean leads him into the house. Cas is pleasantly taken aback by the inside of Dean’s house. Decorated and styled in rich colours and designs. The ceiling sports large, richly stained, interspersed, wooden beams, the walls are a dark crimson, the furniture is made of solid oak, stained in a colour just slight lighter than the wooden beams above. The sofa and loveseat are both a chocolate brown, the television, on the opposite end of the room, is encased in the most ornate entertainment centre, making the electronics almost seamlessly fit in with the look of the whole room.

“Wow Dean, this is breathtaking.”

“Thanks. I’ve spent a lot of time getting my house exactly the way I want it. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I’ll order the pizza and get us some brewskies. Any preferences, pizza wise?”

“Honestly, I’ll eat anything on a pizza, my favourite though is cheeseburger pizza.” Cas admits.

“That’s my favourite too! Awesome!”

Cas watches Dean walk into the kitchen as his sits on the most comfortable couch he has ever sat on. Feels like he’s sitting on air. As he looks around the room admiring its décor, he realises his nervousness and anxiety he felt earlier has completely evaporated from his body. It’s as though this room is metaphorically enveloping into a caring embrace.

“You’re looking nice and relaxed. I like that look on you.” Dean smiles as he sits next to Cas, handing him a beer.

“Thanks. This couch is like a little piece of heaven.”

“It is pretty fantastic. It’s my favourite piece of furniture, well, except for my bed. It has a memory foam mattress, it remembers me.” Dean enthusiastically replies. Cas giggles.

“God, you’re gorgeous Cas.”

Dean looks into Cas’ eyes with the most loving, adoring eyes. Cas melts into his eyes. Can this be real? It has to be. Cas puts down his beer and presses his lips against Dean’s. The man replies by pulling Cas onto his lap, hands going under his shirt. Cas decides he needs this man, whatever may come of this does not matter in this moment. He just wants, this. This, right now. Cas’ kiss becomes needy, wanting as he pushes his tongue into Dean’s mouth, who willingly accepts it. Cas grabs Dean’s short hair as he presses their bodies closer together. They are both startled by a loud banging at the door.

“Shit!” Dean says as they pull apart. “Damn pizza man.”

They both laugh as Cas climbs off of Dean.

“Coming.” Dean yells towards the door.

Cas laughs harder. “Not yet, I hope.”

“Shit, Cas.” Dean laughs so hard, there are tears in his eyes.

Cas hears Dean greet the pizza man before returning to the living room.

“One cheeseburger pizza.”

Dean places the pizza on the coffee table in front of them and plops back down on the couch next to Cas, who starts to feel awkward again.

“Smells great.” Castiel inhales as he opens the box, stealing a piece.

Dean smiles gently at Cas and turns on the television.

“So, what do you usually watch?” Dean inquires.

“Hmmm, um, well, I like, Grimm, Once Upon a Time, Hemlock Grove, um…”

“You sure do like the supernatural, don’t you?” Dean teased.

“Haha, I guess. I’m really big into Doctor Who and I like crime dramas as well.” Cas smirked.

“Doctor Who, huh? No wonder you get on so well with Charlie. What crime dramas do you like? Netflix has Bones, that’s one of my faves.”

“Oh, Bones! I love that show.”

Dean flicks on the television and finds Bones in his stream.

“Any episode in particular?”

“I kind of like the ones with Pelant.”

“Perfect. I’ll find the first one with him in it.”

They sit in comfortable silence, munching on pizza and sipping beer while the show plays. Suddenly, a thought occurs to Castiel and he giggles to himself. Dean turns and gives him a quizzical look as there was absolutely nothing funny on the show, quite the opposite actually. Castiel, not wanting Dean to think he’s some perverse weirdo, decides to explain why he giggled to himself.

“Um, well, um, a thought, you know, occurred to me. I was so nervous, and um, I guess excited, about, um, taking you home, I didn’t even, um, think about, um, taking a shower or anything. Well, um, I, um, didn’t expect to, um, be sitting here and, um doing this. I got so sweaty, and, um, you know, gross this afternoon. I probably, um, smell awful.” Castiel blushes furiously, looking down at this hands.

Dean brushes his fingers through Cas’ hair and kisses him on the temple.

“I forgot all about showering too, funny huh? Um, if it will make you feel better, I can pause the show, and you can have a shower here. I’ll take one too.” Dean suggests.

Cas looks up a Dean stunned, with wide eyes.

“Oh!” Dean quickly adds. “I mean, you have a shower on you own and then I go after you I wasn’t implying we shower together, sorry.”

Cas just sits there staring at Dean, he is lost on how to reply. The mere thought of Dean wet, naked, in the shower has Cas hard instantly His mind has gone completely blank, his cheeks still flushed, hands sweaty, he squirms on the couch, his hard on uncomfortable in his jeans Deans stares back into him with soft, inviting eyes.

“You’re so perfect.” Cas whispers.

He grabs Dean from behind the neck and pulls their lips together, kissing him hard. There’s something desperate in the kiss. His brain seems to want to remind him he only met the man yesterday. Fuck it, Cas thinks, I’ll go down with this ship. It’ll be worth it, he says to himself. He’s never in his life lusted after someone as much as he does Dean. Added bonus it that the man seems to want him just as much. Cas pry’s himself away from Dean’s lips.

“I think I might be lonely in the shower all by myself. I think I might need some company.” Cas finally replies, lustfully.

Dean’s soft eyes turn to blaze with hunger. He jumps off the couch, grabbing Cas by the hand, pulling him up with him. He leads him through the house, to his bedroom in the back. Cas notices the bedroom is just as eloquently decorated as the rest of the home. There are a couple, beautiful, antique dresses, a brown chaise and in the middle, a large four poster bed. Each post of the bed is made of oak, with beautifully carved designs on each of them. The mattress looks incredibly comfortable and Cas wonders what it would be like to lay on it. Finally, Dean leads Cas into the bathroom, he gasps. The bathroom is huge and he feels he just walked into a decorating magazine. The rich colours from the rest of the home, flow into this room. There is a large tub, which, by the looks of it, can easily fit two grown men comfortably. The shower is humungous, surrounded by glass on two sides and gorgeous tiling on the other two sides. There are spouts seemingly everywhere and one on the top, in the middle. Cas is seriously impressed.

“You’re going to love this shower, you might never want to shower anywhere else.” Dean smirks cockily.

Cas takes a deep breath, he can do this, he wants to do this.

“You can always change your mind and shower alone. I’m cool with that, okay?” Dean reassures, seeming to sense his nervousness.

Cas replies by quickly and completely undressing himself, revealing his naked self, including his large, fully erect, leaking cock. He’s please by the look on Dean’s face. One thing, other than his chocolates, that Cas is confident about is that he has a great body and an enviable cock. Dean stares at him for a few moments, looking him up and down, taking in all of his nakedness.

“Damn, you’re, wow. Looking at this body, I would never guess you make chocolates for a living.” Dean remarks while removing his clothing, revealing his own large, hard, leaking penis.

“I’d never kick you out of my bed.” Cas replies.

“Good to know.” Dean waggles his eyebrows, open the shower door and motions Cas to get in. He turns on the water and they are sprayed from almost every direction, including from above. It feels like they are in a warm rain shower. Cas is in heaven and he’s sharing this moment with the most beautiful, kindest man he feels he has ever met. They are facing each other and Cas takes a moment to look Dean over, head to toe and everything in between. He notices there are still white flecks spattered on his torso from being shirtless during the day’s demolition. He looks around, finds soap and a cloth, lathers it up and starts washing Dean. To Cas, this feels like the most intimate he has ever been with another person He looks Dean square in the eyes, as he gently, sensually, passes the cloth over Dean’s chest, down to his belly. Dean inhales and briefly closes his eyes. Cas takes a step closer to Dean, passing the cloth to Dean’s strong back, sensually washing that area. He pauses, takes another step closer, they are so close, their cocks brush against each other. Dean slips out a soft moan in one fluid moment, Cas moves the cloth over Dean’s perfectly shaped ass, he grabs both of their aching members in his other hand and starts kissing Dean, as he slowly strokes them both. Deans wraps his arms around Cas, pressing their bodies together as close as possible, and moans into Cas’ mouth. Cas drops the cloth and rubs his hand all over Dean’s bottom, hungrily grabbing at it, as he continues to stroke both their cocks, never stopping their kiss. Dean continues to moan and mewl into their kiss, making Cas moan in turn. He feels he’s about to come at any moment, and it sounds like Dean is close as well. Cas starts stroking their cocks faster, grabbing at Dean’s buttocks with his other hand. His kissing becomes hungry, desperate, biting every once in a while at Dean’s bottom lip. He releases himself from their kiss, throwing his head back and groans loudly as comes as over himself and Dean, the other man following with seconds. Both panting, Dean grabs Cas for another, quick, but deep kiss.

“That was awesome, Cas!”

Dean grabs another cloth and washes Cas’ body, in a slow, intimate fashion, kissing each other every once in a while, smiling and giggling like a couple of teenagers. Reluctantly, they finally exit the shower as the water begins to run cold.

“You probably don’t want to put that dirty clothes back on. I’ll give you something to wear.” Dean offers.

“Thanks.” Cas smiles.

Dressed in a pair of Dean’s sweats and a t-shirt, Cas follows Dean back into the living room.

“Looks like the show went on without us.” Dean observes.

“I don’t mind.” Cas smiles.

“So, um, Dean.” Cas starts to say as they both get comfy on the couch, feeling nervous and unsure of himself. “I, um, I was just, um, wondering. Um, how do we, um, I guess, classify this? I mean, I guess, um, what I’m, um, trying to ask, um, is like just, um, a casual, you know, hook up? Or, um, would one, um, quantify this as a, sort of, I don’t know, first date?” Cas asks sheepishly, almost in a whisper, looking down at his fingernails, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Dean places one hand on Cas’ leg, squeezing gently. “I would call this the best first date ever. I don’t usually do casual hook ups. Unless that’s what you’re looking for?”

Cas looks up quickly, “No!” He almost yells. “I mean no, I don’t want to just be a casual hook up.”

“Good.” Dean smiles.

Feeling awkward for asking the question, Cas moves to get up, only to have Dean stop him.

“Well, I was, um, thinking, I should, um, go home?”

“What? No. It’s still early. We should watch at least one show together, in its entirety. We still have pizza to finish, and besides you need to finish your beer.”

“Huh? I finished my beer, earlier.”

“Not that ne, the one that’s waiting for you in the fridge.” Dean bounces up and ads towards the kitchen

Cas is quite amused with the man. Cas wonders if this is Dean’s way to make their evening feel more like a date, rather than a casual hook up. Dean returns with their beers and sits next to Cas, throwing one arm around him and tugging him into a cuddle. Cas lets his head rest on Dean’s shoulder and can’t help but feel being in this man’s arms is like being home. Dean puts Bones on again. They start a running commentary about the show and the characters. Cas hasn’t had this much fun in a long time, maybe ever. Everything feels so comfortable. It isn’t until the Netflix notification “Are you still watching?” pops up, that Cas realises how late it is. Stretching, he stands up.

“How did it get so late? I can’t believe it’s already passed midnight.” Cas says with another stretch and a yawn.

Dean gets up, stretches and rubs Cas’ arm. “You know, you don’t have to go home, you could always stay here.” He offers.

“Um, no, I mean, than you, maybe, um, another time.”

“Right, of course, sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, you’re not making me feel uncomfortable It’s um, it’s only our first date.” Cas replies with a smile.

Dean grabs Cas into a strong hug and kisses him, as Dean goes to deepen the kiss, Cas shrugs away.

“I’ll never leave if we kiss like that.” Cas sighs. “I had a good time tonight.” He gives Dean a quick, chaste kiss and a smile before turning to leave.

“I had a great time too, drive safe.” Dean calls after him.

Cas grabs his helmet and hops on his bike before turning to look back up at the house. Dean waves at Cas as he leans against his front door. Cas sits for a moment, contemplating Dean’s offer, damn that and looks completely irresistible standing there. Cas shakes the idea of staying over out of his mind. No, this is going too fast, need to slow down, he tries to convince himself. He waves back at Dean, throws on his helmet, kicks his bike to life and roars away down the street.

*                     *                                             *                                             *                             *

The ringing of his phone draws a sleeping Cas out of his heavy slumber. Without moving from his position, he reaches out his hand out until he finds the noisy, intruding phone.

“What?” He answers, annoyed.

“Cassie? Are you okay? Did something happen last night?” Balthazar’s voice is full of concern.

“Huh? What? I’m fine. Last night? Did something happen last night? What are you talking about Zar?” Cas says, completely confused.

“Cas, did I, did I, wake you?”

“Yes, Zar, you did, thanks for that.” Cays answers sarcastically. “Now what’s this about last night? Why did you sound worried about me?”

“Look at your clock, Cassie.” Zar laughs. “It’s passed 10 am.”

“Shit! I slept in!”

“Yes, and your, um, friend, shall we call him, called me, worried about you. Said you haven’t showed up at the shop, sent you a bunch of text messages, no reply. Told me you had gone over to his place last night and was worried that he maybe came on too strong? Scared you off?”

“Shit!”

“Spill, baby brother.”

“Nothing to spill, nothing happened. Okay, well, some things happened, but, I never mind, I need to check those messages from Dean.”

“Boo! That’s all I get?”

“Goodbye, Zar.”

“Yeah, yeah, bye, for now.”

Cas hangs up and quickly pulls up his text messages. Sure enough there are several from Dean. Shit, he thinks, of all days to sleep in.

Text from Dean 8:01 – Hey Cas, we’re going to use the key to shop and get started. –D

Text from Dean 8:34 – Hey, just wondering what time you’re coming in? –D

Text from Dean 9:02 – Charlie wants to go to the textile store with you. Are you coming in? –D

Text from Dean 9:46 – Sorry if I was too forward last night. Please, call me. –D

“Shit!”

Text from you 10:18 –Dean, I slept in! So sorry! Still think you’re great –C

Text from Dean 10:19 – Slept in, huh? –D

Text from you 10:20 – Must have forgot to set my alarm –C

Text from you 10:21 – Sorry I worried you. Tell Charlie I’ll be there in 20 –C

Text from Dean 10:23 – No worries, babe. Guess I tired you out last night. ;) –D

Text from you 10:25 – Oh, arrogance does not look good on you ;) See you soon –C

Cas giggles to himself. His clothes felt strange and realises he is still wearing Dean’s clothes. He inhales its scent before deciding to get up and change. He makes himself a quick bite to eat and decides to forego his coffee. As he rides his bike towards the shop, a thought pops into his head, how will Dean want to greet him? Did he tell his coworkers/friends about what happened last night? Cas starts feeling nervous and thinks about turning back home, but manages to convince himself not to. He tentatively enters the parking lot and slowly maneuvers his bike next to Dean’s truck. He takes off his helmet and just sits there for a moment, staring at the shop.

Finally, he gathers enough courage to dismount and slowly enters the shop.

“Cas!” A few different voices ring out.

He does a nervous, shy wave to everyone around.

“Looks like the beauty rest did you well.” Charlie teases.

“Listen guys, I’m really sorry I slept in. I completely forgot to set my alarm last night.”

“Don’t worry about it man, happens to the best of us.” Sam reassures tapping him on the back.

“So, sleeping beauty, ready to go do some shopping.” Charlie asks.

“Har, har, you’re so funny.” Cas says. “Um, where’s, um, Dean?”

“Right here buddy, I was just finishing putting down some subflooring in the backroom.” Dean smiles, looking straight at Cas.

Cas feels his heart skip two beats. Does this man always have to look so good, he thinks to himself, while a memory of his naked body flashes in his mind.

“Okay…” Cas hears Sam say, but does not turn his eyes away from Dean. “Ah guys, I, uh, think we have work to do in the back.”

Cas barely registers the men agreeing with Sam as they all scurry out of sight.

“I’ll meet you in my car when you’re ready Cas.” Charlie says cheerfully.

Without breaking his gaze, Dean moves closer to Cas until he is nearly on top of him.

“I’m really so sorry, I worried you this morning.” Cas says sincerely. “I guess, I um, should have, um stayed over.” He continues to say nervously.

“Then we both would have been late, I think.” Dean says softly, rubbing Cas’ arm.

“This is going, um, to sound, I don’t know, um, crazy? But, I, um, missed you this, um morning. I’ve, um, only known you, um, a few days, but, um, it feels like, um, I’ve known you forever” Cas nervously admits, dropping his gaze from Dean, to the floor.

“That doesn’t sound crazy at all, actually, I feel the same way.”

Cas looks back up, grins and grabs Dean into a long, tight, warm hug, which he reciprocates.

Eventually Cas breaks their embrace. “I probably shouldn’t have Charlie wait on me too much longer.”

“Have fun shopping.” Dean says and places his lips softly on Cas’, pressing them both together in a soft, loving kiss.

Cas nearly skips out of the shop whistling. He hops into the passenger seat of Charlie’s car and turns to see her grinning at him from ear to ear.

“What?”

“You are the cutest thing ever! You need to dish everything about last night. You cannot deny you were at Dean’s all evening, I say your motorcycle.” She winks.

“Sure you want to know everything? Even the naked bits?”

“Naked bits?! There were naked bits?! Haha! I knew you guys would go at it like two feral animals!” She squeals.

Cas laughs and turns a crimson shade of red.

“How am I telling you this? I only met you yesterday?”

“Jedi mind tricks.” Charlie deadpans, causing Cas to roar with laughter.

“Dear lord, this is going to be an interesting time out shopping”. Cas squeaks out between fits of laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter. I had one vision on how I wanted to take it, but the boys had other ideas, haha. I hope you like it!

Castiel is exhausted from shopping with Charlie and her constant inquisitions. He yawns and stretches as they pull up to the shop.

“So,” Charlie begins to ask, “Are you seeing Dean again tonight?”

“I’m not sure. We haven’t made any plans.”

“Do you… want to get together with him?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. I mean, I do like him. I really like him. It seems as though things between us are moving so fast. I don’t trust myself around him. I find him incredibly irresistible. I don’t want to rush and then things just crash and burn. At the same time, though, things feel ‘right’. Gah! It’s all so confusing.”

Charlie rubs his shoulder. “You’re overthinking, Cas. My advice is to just go with your instincts.” She smiles gently. “Now, let’s go into that shop and see what kind of mess the boys have made.”

They walk and Cas immediately notices that new subflooring has been laid in the front area. It makes him happy to see progress. Both he and Charlie make their way to the kitchen, where they can hear the guys talking and working.

“What’s up, bitches?” Charlie exclaims cheerfully.

“Hey! You guys are back.” Sam, who is aloft on a platform ladder, working on the ceiling, calls back.

“How was shopping with Charlie, Cas?” Dean asks as he passes drywall to Sam and Bobby, who is working alongside Sam.

“Um, I would say it was… interesting.” Cas says, exchanging a look with Charlie, and they both burst out laughing

Dean gives them both a suspicious look. “Hmm, not sure having you two hang out together is the best of ideas.” He jokes.

“Aw, don’t be jealous, you’re still my number one.” Charlie teases as she kisses his cheek. “Do you need me here, or can I go and get some paperwork done?”

You may take your leave, my queen.” Dean says while bowing down exaggeratedly.

“Later, bitches!”

“I really like her.” Cas says as he watches the redhead bob out the door.

“Yeah, she’s all kinds of awesome” Dean agrees. “So, what did you and Charlie talk about while you were out?” Dean tries to ask innocently.

“Oh, um, you know, stuff. Building stuff and stuff.” Cas answers, avoiding Dean’s gaze while his cheeks turn beet red.

“Stuff? Alright.”

“Um, is there something, anything, I can help out with?” Cas asks, changing the subject, not wanting to admit that Dean was the topic of almost all discussions between himself and Charlie.

“Hmmm, I don’t think there’s much you can help with around here today. You know, liability and stuff. You’re supposed to just be here to supervise.”

“Oh, right, okay.” Castiel replies, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Looking around, Cas inquires. “Where’s that little table and chair that I had?”

“Oh, we stuck them right there, in your future office.” Sam answers, pointing towards the office.

“Perfect. I can work on my paperwork, and since there’s only framework, I’ll be able to ‘supervise’ you guys working.” Castiel grins.

As Cas settles himself in the makeshift office, his phone starts buzzing.

“Hey Balthy! What’s up?”

“Balthy? You’re in a good mood. Can I assume a certain handyman is responsible for that?”

“Possibly.” Cas answers coyly. “Now to what do I deserve the pleasure of a call from you mid-day?”

“Well, I have an appointment to meet with our mutual lawyer later this evening. I figured if you have your paperwork for the business registry ready, you and I could meet up for an apéro. I could then get all that paperwork to her to file for you.”

“You have impeccable timing, Zar. I’m actually just sitting down to fill all that stuff out. Should we me around 6 pm?”

“Yes, meet me at ‘Mon ami, Louis’. A bientôt, mon petit frère!”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Yep, see you later, Zar.”

He immerses himself into all of his daunting paperwork. Every once in a while, he looks up through the non-existing walls, especially when he hears Dean’s laughter. Castiel find that he enjoys ‘spying’ on this group, watching them interact with each other is heartwarming. It’s obvious that they all really care for one another. They seem to be constantly joking, while at the same time, working proficiently ad safely. Once and a while, Dean catches hi looking and shoots him with the most endearing smile. By the end of the day, Castiel is in the best mood he believes he’s ever been in. He feels like he’s almost walking on air, despite working on boring paperwork all afternoon. His phone pings just as he’s gathering up all of his papers.

Text from Charlie 5:07    Hey sleeping beauty, manage to stay awake? Your Queen

Text from you 5:08          Oh, you think you’re funny, huh? Your reluctant servant.

Text from Charlie 5:09    Hehe. Shopping tmw? Bistro tables/chairs? Office furniture?

Text from you 5:10          Sure. Meet here, at the shop?

Text from Charlie 5:11    Yup. Need a wake-up call? ;)

Text from you 5:12          Not necessary. I will be on time. I promise, my Queen.

Text from Charlie 5:13    You better! Otherwise I’ll hire a marching band to perform under you bedroom

                                                Window at 6 am, peasant!

Castiel burst out laughing.

“Something funny?” Dean asks as he walks into the office space.

“Charlie.” Castiel chokes out while waving his phone.

“She does have that kind of effect on people.” Dean smiles. “So, ah, you have any plans for tonight?” He asks while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um, well, actually, I’m just about to head out to meet up with my bother. I also have this new recipe I want to try out tonight. I promised Charlie more chocolates. So, yeah, that’s what I’ll be doing tonight.”

“Oh. That sounds like a busy night. I guess, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Dean seems to ask hesitantly.

“Um, if you want, you could come over to my place, later. Hang out, while I make the chocolates. Unless, of course, you have other plans, better things to do. Watching me make chocolates is probably boring.” Cas replies while standing and slinging his bad across his chest.

“No! I’d love that Cas!” Dean practically gushes.

Dean grabs Cas by the face and starts kissing him, passionately, Castiel loses himself in the kiss, he’s home. The moment comes to an end when they hear “vavavoom” and “go Dean” coming from the guys.

“You know, you might want to find a room with actual, real walls.” Sam snickers.

“Bitch.” Dean complains.

“Jerk.” Sam laughs as he walks out of the shop.

Dean leans his forehead against Castiel’s.

“What time do you want me to come over?”

“Around 8 should be good. I’ll text you my address.”

They share another, albeit chaste, kiss and exit the shop. Castiel waves at the men as he mounts his bike and makes his way to meet up with Balthazar, all smiles.

*                     *                             *                             *                             *                             *

Cas is feeling both excited and nervous as he gathers his ingredients and tools. Balthazar had used their time together earlier to grill him about Dean. Cas giggles to himself at the memory. He continues working around the kitchen. Waiting for Dean to arrive, he sets up the bain-marie, lights the element and starts chopping at his large brick of dark chocolate. He already has chocolate starting to melt when there’s a knock on the door. He lowers the flame on the element and races to the door. He takes a moment to calm his nerves, taking in a deep, cleansing breath and answers the door wearing the biggest of grins.

“Ooh, I like the apron, that’s a good look on you.” Dean winks.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel blushes and leads him towards the kitchen.

“Nice place.” Dean says, looking around.

Castiel can’t help but laugh, his apartment has bare, white walls and is carelessly furnished with some of this bother’s hand-me-downs.

“There’s no need to be polite, Dean. The only thing I cared about, when moving back to the States, was that my place has a good kitchen. My only real priority is my shop.”

“A man’s home should be his castle, his sanctuary.” Dean replies.

“Hmm, maybe one day.” Cas shrugs.

Cas heads straight to the stove to stir the melting chocolate and bring back up the flame.

“I’m making a dark chocolate with caramel bonbons.” He explains.

Castiel has Dean’s rapt attention as he describes each step of the process. Dean only occasionally interrupting to ask questions.

“Do you paint, as well as make chocolates?” Dean inquires, pointing towards the paintbrushes nestled in a large cup.

“Oh, I use those to draw designs on some of my chocolate creations.” Cas casually explains.

“Ever paint chocolate designs on another person?” Deans asks suggestively.

“Well, um, no. I haven’t, ever. I’ve never used chocolate with a lover, in the bedroom.” Cas answers very timidly. He busies himself filling out all of his molds, and putting them away to cool. Finally, he turns back around to face Dean, who is giving him the most irresistible look. He clears his throat.

“Um, well, there’s a first time for everything, right?”

Dean stands from the chair he was sitting in, while Castiel approaches hi, stopping just inches away from him. Staring intently into those brilliant, emerald orbs, Cas reaches over to dip his finger into the leftover melted chocolate. He brings his finger to his lips and slowly licks it. Dean’s gaze moves down to Castiel’s lip, he takes a deep breath before looking back into those baby blues. Cas reaches over and once more dips his finger into the chocolate. This time, he brushes the finger against Dean’s lips, who responds by enveloping the digit into his mouth. Still looking in Castiel’s cerulean blues, Dean slowly sucks and licks Cas’ finger, causing him to moan. Castiel removes his finger from Dean’s mouth and licks it, before pressing his lips against Dean’s, pushing his tongue through. The kiss is needy, desperate, hungry, and primal. Cas runs his hands along Dean’s back, snaking under his shirt, feeling every ripple of every muscle. Castiel pulls himself from Dean, grabs the container with the melted chocolate, and the paintbrushes.

“Bedroom.” Castiel suggests with lust filled eyes.

Dean nods and follows him dutifully. Once they arrive into the bedroom, Castiel puts down the chocolate and brushes, and throws all the blankets and pillows on his bed, to the ground.

“I don’t want to get choco…..” Cas starts to say, but is interrupted by Dean’s lips.

Cas smiles into the kiss, he grabs the bottom of Dean’s shirt, breaking their kiss momentarily to lift it over the man’s head. He deftly works on Dean’s belt buckle and jeans, removing them quickly and pushes him unto the bed. He climbs on top of the other man, kissing him on the neck. Dean grabs Cas’ shirt and pulls it off of him. Cas climbs off of Dean, removes his jeans and dips one of the brushes into the chocolate. He traces with the chocolate all over Dean’s chest and torso. He traces over the chocolate streaks with his finger, causing Dean to sigh. He climbs back on top, licking the chocolate on Dean’s chest, making a trail of kisses to his nipple. He sucks on the bud, flicking it with his tongue, provoking Dean to wriggle and moan. He continues to lick and kiss Dean’s chest, making his way to the other nipple. He reaches down and slips his hand in Dean’s boxers and runs his hand on the man’s erection.

“Oh, Cas….” Dean moans and flips Castiel over. “Your turn.” He says seductively.

Dean grabs the chocolate, he foregoes the paintbrushes, and pour it directly onto Castiel, some pooling down into his belly button. Dean looks at Castiel lustfully as he pulls down the man’s boxers, revealing his large, leaking cock. Dean smears the chocolate all over Cas’ body. He laps up the chocolate nestled in Cas’ belly button, and licks all over Cas’ belly and chest before moving down to licking and nipping at Cas’ inner thighs. Castiel whimpers, he hasn’t felt like this in a long time. He feels Dean’s tongue licking at his entrance, before feeling his tongue push through.

“Fuck… Dean… “ Cas breaths as he grabs at his man’s hair.

Dean continues to work Cas’ entrance, moving his hand gently on his throbbing cock.

“Dean… please… need you… in me… “Cas begs.

Dean stops and looks up. “What?”

“You, in me, want you, in me.”

“Cas, I, are you sure?”

“Fuck me, Dean.” Cas grabs at the bedside table and rips open the drawer, causing it to crash to the floor. Ignoring the mess, he reaches over, grabs the lube and condoms, tossing them to Dean.

“I don’t always bottom, I just, please Dean, I need you.”

Dean takes a deep breath and kisses Castiel in a sensual way. He pours lube on his finger and slowly breaches Cas’ puckered entrance. Cas grabs the back of Dean’s head and kisses him hard as the man works him open, adding another finger. Dean starts trailing kisses along Castiel’s jawline until he reaches his earlobe. He bites the earlobe gently and starts sucking it, as he adds yet another finger. Cas inhales sharply and starts fucking himself on the digits.

“Please…” Cas continues to beg.

“Shh, baby.” Dean whispers. “Want to make sure you’re ready for me.”

Cas sighs, “Ah, so… so… close…”

Dean responds by peppering him with more kisses and adding one more finger, moving them around, stretching his partner. Castiel moans as Dean removes his fingers, he closes his eyes to help regulate his breathing. He hears the rip of the condom wrapper and the sound of the lube bottle, before he feels Dean’s erection right up against his readied entrance.

“Open your eyes, babe. I want to look into your eyes.”

Castiel flickers open his eyes, staring hungrily into Dean’s impassioned ones.

“I’m ready, Dean… please…”

Dean slowly pushes in, making Cas groan. Dean stops, not breaking his gaze.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop.” He pleads.

Dean listens and continues until he bottoms out. He slowly moves himself in and out. Cas moves to adjust himself, just as Dean hits his prostrate, causing Cas to call out.

“Faster Dean!” Cas moans.

Dean starts moving faster, the wrecked look on his face drives Castiel mad with passion.

“Come on my cock, Cas.” Dean growls.

His voice, that command, his eyes burning into his own, makes Cas tumble over the edge, erupting all over himself.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes!” Dean repeats as he follows with his own orgasmic pleasure.

Dean collapses on top of Cas, kissing him softly and sensually. He eventually rolls off, takes the condom off, ties it, and tosses it to the ground.

“Cas, I did not expect that to happen tonight. That was awesome.” Dean sighs.

“That was intense”

“Best second date ever. I should take you out on a real date one of these days.” Dean suggests.

“A real date in the outside world would be nice.” Castiel smiles.

“We’re a mess.” Dean observes. “I mean literally, we’re both full of chocolate and cum.”

They both burst out laughing.

“I think this sheet is done for.” Cas says. “You can join me in my shower, nowhere near as fancy as yours, but it gets the job done.”

After their shower, where they ended up washing each other, Dean helps Castiel remake the bed, removing the chocolate laden sheet and pick up the discarded dresser drawer.

“Do you, would you, um, be interested in, staying over? I understand if you want to go home.”

“I would love to stay the night, Cas.” Dean says, and lays a kiss on his forehead.

“I promise my alarm is already set.” Cas assures.

“Good to know, I’ll probably need to get up a little earlier, so I can pick up the guys.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll reset my alarm.”

Castiel quickly resets his alarm, both men settle themselves in bed and cuddle.

“This is really nice.” Dean whispers.

“It is, I’ve never felt this comfortable, with anyone, never mind someone I just met. There’s something about you, it’s like we’re connected somehow.” Cas explains.

“Yeah, I feel the same.” Dean squeezes Cas closer.

“You and Sam seem to have a really good relationship. That’s really fantastic to see. Are you as close with your parents? Any other siblings?” Cas asks with genuine interest.

“Yeah, Sammy and I are really close. It’s just the two of us, well, unless you count Charlie, she’s like a sister. Our mom died in an accident when we were kids. She was some kind of wonderful. Our dad took her death pretty hard. He died when I was in high school, during a hunting trip. Bobby, who was dad’s business partner, they were mechanics, took us in. He had always been like a second dad anyway. He sold his mechanic shop when Sam and I started Winchester Bros, and as you know, joined us.”

“Wow, Dean. I’m really sorry about your parents.”

“Thanks. We’re lucky to have Bobby, though and Charlie. What about you? Is Balthazar your only sibling? What about your parents? Are you close to them?”

Cas scoffs. “No, not close to my parents at all. They’ve actually disowned me. Balthazar is my only sibling. We don’t have the same kind of relationship like you and Sam seem to have, but I wouldn’t be where I am today with him.”

“Your parents disowned you?” Dean asks in shock and disgust. “They actually disowned you? Is it, is it because you’re gay?”

“Sort of. I guess they could have ‘handled’ things if I kept things discreet. Unfortunately my coming out was a bit of a public display and I ‘dishonored’ and ‘humiliated’ them.” Cas spat out angrily.

“You’re coming out was a public display?” Dean asks, curious.

Cas sighs. “In high school, an exchange student came over from France. I had a thing for him, he’s the reason why I learned French, actually.” Cas snorts at the memory. “We became friends, or so I though. I confided in a close friend, who knew I was gay, that I thought this French student was attractive, and that I was developing feelings for him.” Cas stops for a moment, reflecting on the memory. “Anyway, this friend that I had confided in, told Philippe, the exchange student, everything. They decided, to pull what they called a small innocent, prank on me. Philippe started by pretending like he was into me. Little things at first, then he started playing with my hair, putting his hands on my knee, things like that. It was all confusing to me, as I thought he was straight, which he was, but anyway, I digress.” He pauses before continuing. “One day, he cornered me in the library, told me he was really attracted to me and asked me to meet him, underneath the bleachers, next to the athletic field. You can’t imagine how excited I was, this guy I had a huge crush on, like me back. I eagerly went to meet him. He was there, waiting for me. He started by saying ‘I know you like me Castiel. What does it for you? My accent? My body? What turns you on?’ his question surprised, I wasn’t expecting, not sure what I was expecting, I just replied saying that I liked all of him. He laughed and said he knew I liked him for his body and had me admit it. He started getting a little aggressive, I was confused, and I wasn’t quite sure what exactly was happening. He eventually had me saying that I loved men, I loved men’s bodies, even had me saying that I liked cock and that I would like to choke on his cock. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the friend I had confided in, showed up with a video camera in his hand. He was laughing saying ‘this shit is gold’ and ‘you’re so gullible Castiel’. Philippe looked at me in disgust, called me a loser and left with my so-called friend. Next thing I know, they had spliced their video, so all you heard were my words and emailed it to pretty much everyone in school, eventually the video made its way to my parents.”

“Oh, Cas” Dean hugs him tighter.

“Life at school was never the same after that. Some people didn’t treat me any different, so that’s good. Some though, were rude to me and would say lewd things. Others used me as their favourite punching bag. My mother was mortified. She told me I could live in their home until I finished high school, but I was not welcome after graduation. It was like I was already gone to them, they pretty much ignored me like I didn’t even exist. Luckily, Zar, being quite a few years older than me, and being as charismatic as he is, was already successful in the real estate business. He took me in after graduation and sent me to culinary school. I owe everything to him.”

“I’ll never look at Balthazar the same way again. That man did some good.” Dean reflects. “That really sucks you had to suffer through that and that your parents are complete douchebags.”

“At that same age, you had lost both your parents, Dean. I think you suffered more than I ever could. Your parents sounded like pretty fantastic people. My parents never really cared much about Zar and me to begin with. The thing that hurt most for me was two people I thought were friends, made me into a big joke. I’ve had trouble trusting people. That is until you and Charlie walked into my life, and only 3 days ago, no less. When we first met, I tried to convince myself, I wasn’t good enough for. I guess I didn’t do a good job at that.” Cas giggles.

Dean laughs. “Thank God.”

“We really should go out on a real date though, get to know each other better.”

“I think we’re doing a really good job of that right now.” Dean says after planting a kiss on Cas’ forehead.

*                     *                             *                             *                             *                             *

As Castiel wakes up from his slumber, he feels kisses being placed along his arm. He turns his body to face his lover.

“Morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas.” Dean replies as he nuzzles into the man’s neck.

Cas runs his hands along Dean’s back, cupping his bum and giving it a squeeze, while rutting his erection against Dean’s body.

“Feeling frisky, huh?” Dean smirks teasingly, he pulls Cas in for a kiss before whispering in his ear. “My turn to feel you inside of me.”

Castiel lets out a loud groan, eyes searching Dean’s. Before he can say anything, Dean has his mouth over Cas’, claiming him with a kiss that has Castiel moaning. Dean grabs Cas’ erection, passing his thumb over the slit, before slowly moving his hand up and down. Cas reaches over, grabs the lube, and lathers up his fingers before entering one into Dean’s puckered entrance, causing the man to moan. The kiss becomes needy as Cas slips in another finger, moving both around slowly. Dean starts to get restless.

“More” He pleads.

A third finger joins the others as Cas begins to grind himself on Dean’s equally leaking erection. When the fourth finger slides in, stretching his lover, Dean seems to be close to the edge.

“Cas, need you.”

Cas removes his fingers, causing Dean to whine, he pushes the man unto his back and lifts both of his legs to his shoulders. He looks over at Dean with hooded, lustful eyes and the man is positively wrecked, waiting for Cas’s next move. Castiel puts on the condom and adds more lube, before positioning the tip of his cock to Dean’s entrance. He pushes in slowly and sighs at the feeling of being inside of Dean’s tight hole. He looks for signs on Dean’s face to see if he needs him to stop, but the emerald eyes are now dark with lust, encouraging him to go on. He only stops when he bottoms out, giving Dean time to adjust. A hard, passion filled kiss follows before Cas begins to slowly thrust in and slowly almost completely out.

“You’re so tight, I love it.” Cas growls.

“Fuck me Cas, really fuck me. Make it so it’s hard for me to walk after.” Dean groans.

Castiel gives Dean the most lascivious look and just pounds into the man mercilessly.

“Touch yourself Dean, come for me.”

Dean hurriedly complies and strokes himself to the same punishing rhythm Cas has set inside of him.

“Fuck yes!” Dean screams as he explodes all over himself and Cas.

Cas feels Dean’s muscles tighten around him and it’s enough for him to explode inside of Dean, just mere seconds later. He lowers Dean’s legs and collapses next to him.

“Shit, that was so good!” Castiel reveres.

“Damn right!” Dean concurs. “Nothing better than hot morning sex.”

Dean gives Cas a big hug and starts to kiss him when the alarm goes off. They both groan as they begrudgingly get out of bed.

“I could stay here with you all day.” Dean remarks as he cleans himself off.

“Yes, me too, except, sorry dude, my shops need you.” Castiel grins.


End file.
